Una Novia Para Raditz
by Everysee
Summary: Descripción: Mundo Dragon Ball. ¿El guerrero Raditz será capaz de comenzar una nueva vida? ¿Qué le pasará al hermano de Goku? Historia Ambientada en los primeros capítulos de DBZ. Algunos personajes NO SON DE MÍ PROPIEDAD sino de AKIRA TORIYAMA (Aome, Jiuy y Taya son de mí invención puede que cree más).
1. Introducción

Introducción:

Mundo Dragon Ball.

¿El guerrero Raditz será capaz de comenzar una nueva vida?

¿Qué le pasará al hermano de Goku?

Historia Ambientada en los primeros capítulos de DBZ.

Algunos personajes **NO SON DE MÍ PROPIEDAD **sino de** AKIRA TORIYAMA y respectivos dueños…**

(Aome, Jiuy y Taya si son de mí invención).

…

UNA NOVIA PARA RADITZ

El planeta Vegeta hacía ya 21 años que había sido destruido por manos del Emperador del Universo, Freezer. Este, lo destruyó por temor a los Sayajin que se le revelaran ya que cuando luchaban en grupo eran sumamente poderosos a que fuera solo un individuo, y eso le suponía un problema. Se divirtió tanto, que la explosión del planeta ante sus ojos la calificó de "unos hermosos fuegos artificiales". Minutos antes pero, una pequeña familia (que todo fan ya sabe cuál es) había enviado en una pequeña nave redonda su hijo menor, Kakarotto (3 años de edad). Su hijo mayor, Raditz(8 años) había sido elegido como compañero personal del príncipe mismo de la raza Sayajin, Vegeta(8 años). Los dos niños se encontraban en una misión de purga, cuando les llegó la orden de regresar al planeta, Vegeta le ordenó a Raditz de no atender la orden y hacer como si nada. Eso les salvó por así decir de la muerte. Nadie pudo hacer nada para evitarlo… Aun así sobrevivieron algunos Sayajins, el plan de Freezer había fallado.

Kakarotto llegó al planeta XN-R40, nuestro amado planeta. Y allí le pasaron muchas emocionantes aventuras junto a sus amigos terrícolas, hasta se construyó una familia propia.

Raditz, Vegeta y Nappa (Sayajin que también se salvó de alguna manera) trabajaban para Freezer. Purgaban planetas sin consideración alguna a los habitantes, aunque hicieran bien su trabajo Freezer no los trataba bien. Ellos ya estaban hartos.

-Mí señor, llegaron los monos pulgosos… ¿Les hago pasar? –Preguntó Zarbon-

*Freezer estaba sentado en su trono flotante con una copa de vino entre las manos*

-Sí, que pasen. –Respondió él-

Zarbon abrió la compuerta y el grupo Sayajin pasó… Vegeta al frente, Nappa y Raditz en los costados. *Todos ellos se arrodillaron ante Freezer*

-Señor Freezer, hemos finalizado la misión que nos encomendó. –informo Vegeta con sumo respeto a Freezer-

-Llegaron tarde, ya saben que no me gustan los retrasos! No tendrán recompensa alguna! Dentro de dos días partirán de nuevo en una misión. –Respondió Freezer con total normalidad-

-Ya estoy harto! –Dijo Nappa- Usted no sabe que nos costó mucho trabajo! –Exclamó- Maldito! Lo vas a pagar! –dijo Nappa mientras corría hacia Freezer para atacarle-

-¿Que vas hacer, basura? –Dijo Dodoria ya en posición de ataque-

-Nappaa! Detente! –ordenó Vegeta-

*Nappa se detuvo* Raditz solo observaba asustado.

-Discúlpenos gran Freezer, estamos cansados. –dijo Vegeta-

El grupo sayan se retiró del lugar.

*Freezer río maliciosamente*

-Váyanse! Monos estúpidos! –dijo Zarbon mientras estos se marchaban-

Vegeta al oír tal insulto paro el paso y lo maldijo con su mirada pero rápidamente recupero su compostura y continuó caminando.

Un rato más tarde…

El grupo Sayajin se encontraba caminando por un camino a las afueras del cuartel general de Freezer.

-Vegeta, ¿Cómo puedes aun soportar las insolencias de Freezer y esos dos? –Preguntó Nappa- ¿Sabes? Fue él quien destruyó el planeta Vegeta, además mato con mano fría a tu padre, el Rey.

-No es verdad! Fue un meteoro al destruir el planeta. –Dijo Raditz incrédulo ante tal revelación-

*Vegeta hizo una mueca de dolor al oír la revelación*

-No me interesa lo mas mínimo lo que le sucedió a mi querido padre, ni a nuestro querido planeta… ¡Lo que importa es el poder! *él mostro una ráfaga ki* Llegara el día en que seré más poderoso y lo venceré… ¡Seré el amo del Universo!

Nappa y Raditz quedaron paralizados ante tal frialdad y crueldad de Vegeta…

-Oye Raditz! ¿Verdad que tienes un hermano, verdad? –preguntó Vegeta-

-Sí, Kakarotto. –Respondió- Esta en el planeta XN-R40.

-Quiero que vayas a buscarlo de inmediato, aunque sea un clase baja nos vendría bien… -ordenó Vegeta-

-Sí, príncipe. Ahora partiré en su búsqueda… -respondió-

...

Ahora comienza la historia.

¿Reviews?

Este es mí primer FanFic! Espero que les guste! -Everysee-


	2. Llegada al Planeta XN-R40

**Capítulo 1:** Llegada al Planeta XN-R40

**NA:** Algunos personajes **NO SON DE MÍ PROPIEDAD** sino de **AKIRA TORIYAMA**

(Aome, Jiuy y Taya son de mí invención).

Año 760.

En las profundidades de la galaxia del Norte… Una nave de pequeñas dimensiones viajaba en ella a toda prisa…

-Faltan 5 horas y 46 minutos para llegar a su destino… -Avisó la nave al tripulante que viajaba en ella-

-Maldición Kakarotto! Te libraste por muchísimos años de la servidumbre a Freezer! Si yo no hubiera querido entrar desde muy chiquito a esa cadena militar Sayajin, ahora estaría libre o… ¿Muerto? Bueno eso ya da igual! Voy a descansar el resto de viaje que me queda, de Kakarotto ya me ocuparé luego… -reflexionó Raditz para sus adentros-

*Él comenzó a descansar*

-Oye! … ¿Raditz? ¿Me escuchas?! –Exclamó de repente una voz gruñona y autoritaria a la vez, a través del scouter puesto en la oreja de Raditz-

-Maldición! Debí apagar ese dichoso aparato! –pensó refunfuñando- Si Nappa te escucho! –respondió él-

-Ja! ¿Estabas durmiendo, verdad? Deberías estar soñando esos sueños tan acuosos que te ponen… tan… ¿Cachondo? –Dijo su compañero entre risas-

-Oye! Hazte de una maldita vez tus asuntos! Yo no te recrimino de acostarte con mujeres mientras estoy en esa mierda de habitación compartida, Vegeta tiene la suerte de tener una propia! No tiene que aguantar tus jaleos y ronquidos nocturnos! –respondió Raditz con un tono muy enojado-

-Jaja! Raditz sé un hombre ya! El día en que dejes de ser virgen… Te va a encantar! –Dijo Nappa entre carcajadas-

La cara de Raditz al escuchar eso se puso O/O

-No soy virgen! Y tú lo sabes! –Exclamó él con completo enojo por sus comentarios-

-Si,si… Bueno…Pequeño Raditz…*río* Vegeta ahora está en estado de hibernación en la cápsula espacial ya que nos dirigimos al planeta ese que nos encomendó Freezer… Ahora voy a aprovechar para contarte un secretito mío que a él seguro no le gustaría saber…-dijo Nappa ahora serio (raro en él, era un guasón xD)-

-Bueno, dime. –Preguntó Raditz con cierta curiosidad-

-Verás… Como tú bien sabes yo era uno de los guardaespaldas de la Realeza Sayajin ante de que el maldito de Frezzer destruyera nuestro planeta. Cuando el príncipe Vegeta nació, el Rey en persona me pidió ser su niñera por así decir… Yo acepté, era un honor para mí expediente como guerrero de alguna forma. Lo que nadie sabe es que... Yo... *su voz ahora sonó vergonzosa* me... acostaba con la... hermana del Rey Vegeta, Liuya.

-Que! ¿De verdad? -dijo Raditz sorprendido ante tal confesión-

-Sí, de aquella relación nació un niño, Diive. Mi hijo se parecía mucho a su madre en el rostro y en el color del pelo, rojizo. Nadie supo de Diive, ella tuvo que abandonarlo en un orfanato para niños, solo que yo me hice cargo de él. Tenía un poder de pelea de un clase media! -dijo con orgullo-

-Wow... ¿Porque me estas confesando esto, Nappa? -preguntó Raditz-

-Verás, lo hago porque si alguna vez llegas a traer descendencia, no dejes sola ni a la madre ni a tus hijos! Si lo haces lo llevarás contigo todo el resto de tú vida en la consciencia, como me pasó a mí... -respondió con un tono triste-

-Vaya, Nappa... no pensaba que nunca fueras a ser tan cariñoso... ¿Pero no me dijiste que te quedaste con Diive? -preguntó Raditz ahora confuso-

-Sí, hijo. Mi niño... Lo tuve, más bien, me obligaron a entregarlo a la cadena militar sayajin. Yo accedí y no hice nada al respecto... Deje que se lo llevaran! Desde ese día no volví a verlo, nunca más. -respondió él con mucha tristeza y a la vez amargura en la voz-

-Oh, vaya -dijo sorprendido aún más que antes-

-Liuya... Te amo. ¿Cómo pude dejar que te castigarán en esas pútridas mazmorras de ese pútrido castillo? -se preguntó Nappa a sí mismo- Bueno Raditz te dejo... *Fin de la Transmisión*

-Nunca pensé que Nappa me dijera eso y de esa forma... Pobre diablo! Aun así se me hace raro que me haya hablado tan correctamente, él es un bruto! -pensó Raditz- ¿Conque descendencia eh? -pensó esbozando una sonrisa-

-Faltan 2 horas y 5 minutos para llegar a la destinación. -Avisó la nave-

-Bien! Ahora a descansar...

En nada se quedó dormido.

…

2 horas y 5 minutos más tarde...

-¡Alerta! Entrando a contacto con la atmósfera del planeta XN-R40... Nave preparada para el aterrizaje! -Avisó la nave despertando a Raditz-

-Hup! Maldita nave! Me despertó de mí estupendo sueño... *se tranquilizó* Oh... que tenemos aquí... que hermoso planeta. -admitió Raditz observando desde la ventanilla de la pequeña nave-

Raditz agarró su dispositivo scouter y lo colocó en su oreja izquierda. Lo encendió.

-Nappa! ... *sin respuesta* Nappaaa! -dijo aún más alterado y a la vez nervioso-

-Ayy! Que susto! Ya voy, ya voy... ¿Qué quieres? -preguntó una voz ronca y dormida-

-Llegué a mí destino... En menos de 3 minutos estaré en el suelo terrestre -dijo Raditz con una pizca de orgullo, él había realizado un larguísimo viaje hasta llegar al planeta-

-Qué bien! Que te diviertas...*río* haber si encuentras una compañera humana y dejas de ser virgen! -dijo entre risas-

-Ay...Nappa...eres un caso perdido! -dijo Raditz intentando ocultar su enojo en la voz-

En pocos instantes…

-Colisión en 3...2...1... *hubo una gran explosión en el exterior*

Segundos antes de la colisión en el suelo terrestre, un pequeño granjero de avanzada edad vio la nave de Raditz descender de los cielos, decidió ir a ver el extraño objeto caído del cielo.

-Veamos, a ver si es algo valioso... Así podré pagar la comida para mí pequeña familia... -pensaba el granjero mientras conducía su coche azul-

Lo que el pobre granjero no se esperaba era morir... Cuando llegó en el sitio del cráter creado por la nave al aterrar, pudo observar la pequeña nave redonda, blanca y un poco gastada en su exterior... Y de repente vio como de ese extraño artefacto salía una puerta seguida por una gran mano masculina, se podía distinguir fácilmente, pero el granjero sabía que no era humano... Raditz salió al exterior y comenzó a levitar, vio al granjero y se paró delante de él.

-Veamos... *accionó un botón rojo de su scouter* ¡Solo un poder de pelea de 5 unidades! Jajaja! Que patético... -dijo Raditz sintiéndose él más poderoso-

-¿Qu...quien..er..eres? -preguntó el granjero mortificado- Vete, vete de mí planeta alíen! -dijo él con una escopeta en la mano-

*le disparó* Raditz pero, fue capaz de parar la bala como si nada dejando al granjero bloqueado por el miedo.

-Vaya! ¡Creo que esto es tuyo! -dijo con sarcasmo- Dicho eso Raditz le devolvió la bala al granjero con más velocidad del rifle, matando al pobre granjero.

-Basuras insignificantes! -espetó él después de ver con frialdad como el hombre moría delante de sus narices- *comenzó a levitar* para después despegar por los cielos pero...

-Oye! Tú bruto melenudo! Detente cobarde, ¿O acaso me vas a matar a mí también? -dijo una voz femenina- ¿No te da vergüenza haber matado a ese pobre hombre? -preguntó esa chica-

Jaja! Otra basura con que jugar... ¿Acaso debería tener miedo de ti? -respondió con una sonrisa perversa- Eres solo una estúpida hembra humana... No te temo. -Concluyó él-

-Ja! Yo no temo ni a ti ni a la muerte ¿Entendiste maldito asesino? -respondió ella muy segura de sus palabras. Te voy a eliminar, como hiciste con ese pobre hombre -concluyó ella poniéndose en pose de ataque-

-Bien! Que se de inicio al juego... -dijo Raditz-

Estaban ellos dos, en esa pradera de hierba verde fina donde lo único que se oía era el paso del viento. Uno frente al otro pero con distancia, en posición de lucha. La batalla estaba por dar inicio...

Raditz divertido comenzó a correr hacia ella, él era veloz, tanto que ella no le vio arrebatarle un puño en el estómago dejándola caer al suelo moribunda...

-Maldito! Maldito bastardo! -exclamaba ella entre el dolor-

-Hembra estúpida! Te voy a dar el toque final. -dijo sádicamente- Alzó unas de sus corpulentas piernas para pisotear su cabeza, pero algo se lo impidió...

De repente sintió un fino corte en el brazo que en pocos segundos comenzó a sangrar. Él rabioso se giró para ver al autor de su herida, era una chica. Era una ninja/guerrera. Ella era de rostro fino y suave, tenía el pelo negro liso y corto. A Raditz le gustaban las chicas con el pelo corto. En ese momento vestía un Gi negro que cubría todo el cuerpo excepto el rostro. En cada de sus manos había 10 dagas finas y afiladas.

-Maldita fulana! Cometiste un grave error al herirme! -espetó Raditz furioso- Seres insignificantes como los humanos no podían haberle hecho sangrar... Y menos una hembra -pensó él-

-Deja a mi hermana en paz! Maldito monstruo! -exclamó ella con rabia mirando hacia ella- Mira que le has hecho! Las vas a pagar! -concluyó ella-

Él frunció el ceño.

En pocos segundos Raditz comenzó a desplomarse en el suelo, la víctima le había dormido con un golpe en la nuca, técnica muy conocida entre los ninjas/guerreros.

-¿Jiuy estas bien? Es bruto se pasó contigo! Maldito! -preguntó su hermana-

-Sí, Aome estoy bien! Gracias por aparecer, hubiera muerto! -dijo con una sonrisita en los labios-

-Vamos llevemos a este peludo en nuestra cabaña, no podemos dejarlo suelto. -dijo Aome ahora sería-

-Hermanita... ¿Qué es eso? Ese objeto con una lente verde... -preguntó Jiuy indicando con el dedo hacia el objeto tirado en el suelo-

-Agarralo, puede ser una bomba! -dijo Aome observando el objeto- Vamos ayúdame! Es muy pesante! -ordenó ella a su hermana-

-De acuerdo! -respondió ella-

Entre las dos se llevaron el cuerpo de ese guerrero extraterrestre a su cabaña... Ya era de noche.

-Madre mía como pesa este hombre! -dijo Aome cayendo en su lecho exhausta-

-Vamos a dormir! –Sugirió Jiuy- No tendremos ningún problema, los golpes kiggi son muy eficazes.

Se fueron a dormir… Aome pero estaba en alerta.

Al día siguiente Aome se deperto cuando vio a su hermana cerca del extraterrestre…

-Hermanita... tiene el pelo suave -dijo Jiuy mientras le acariciaba la larga melena a Raditz-

-No le toques! Puede ser peligroso! -advirtió Aome- Como puedes ser tan despreocupada con un ser desconocido y peligroso!

Jiuy apartó las manos de su melena, detectó movimiento por parte de él.

-Uhg! Ay me duele la cabeza...-dijo Raditz inconscientemente en el lecho- ¿Quién sois? -dijo él medio abriendo los ojos somnolientos-

Ellas se quedaron en blanco...

-Jaja! Estabas descansando y nosotras te cuidamos...-dijo Aome con nerviosismo- Sigue durmiendo plácidamente no te va a pasar nada... -concluyó ella-

De repente el scouter comenzó a sonar...

-Aome! El cacharro de la lente está sonando! -dijo Jiuy-

-Ahgrr! Estúpido scouter! Siempre me despierta! -refunfuñó Raditz ahora despierto- *comenzó a visionar el sitio donde se encontraba* Eh! ¿Qué!? Vosotras fulanas! *se abalanzó contra Aome, ahora él la sujetaba por el cuello contra la pared* ¿Que me hicisteis brujas!? -exclamó Raditz furioso-

-Nada, Nada! No te hicimos Nada! -dijo Aome en el pánico-

Jiuy aprovechó el momento para volver a golpear en la nuca de Raditz, pero... Falló! Él en cuestión de pocos segundos le arrebató un puñetazo dejándola caer, esta vez, inconsciente en el suelo.

-Jiuy! -exclamó Aome con lágrimas en los ojos- Monstruo, la mataste! -gritó ella lo más fuerte que pudo-

-No está muerta... Solo inconsciente! No grites tanto! -dijo él con mucha seguridad- *dejó de sujetarla por el cuello, ahora le sujeto por los brazos*

-Monstruo déjame! -exigió Aome forcejeando con los brazos-

-Porqué debería...*se acercó a su rostro, para ser más exactos cerca de los labios de ella* Me gusta como acaricias mí pelo... ¿Lo harías de nuevo?

-No fui yo! Fue mi hermana, detesto a los hombres y aun más tocarlos! -escupió ella- * Rdaitz desenrollo su cola de su cintura dejándola libre*

Aome se asustó, tenía una cola!

-Tienes una cola! Maldito extraterrestre! -exclamó Aome aterrada-

-Que! ¿No te gusta? -preguntó- *le lamió con la lengua muy cerca de sus labios* *ella se ruborizó*

-Qui..ta..QUITA TU SUCIA LENGUA DE MÍ CARA! -dijo ella cabreada-

-Jaja! Me das risa. -dijo él esbozando una sonrisa perversa- Me gustas... mucho de verdad, me recuerdas mí madre Gine. -dijo con una cara triste-

-¿Tu madre? -preguntó ella-

-Si...-dijo con cierta tristeza- ¿Oye donde esta mí scouter? -preguntó él cambiando de tema-

-Eh! ¿Scouter? -se quedó pensativa- Ah! Ya sé! Está en la mesita del comedor... -respondió ella-

-¿Comedor? -preguntó él arqueando una ceja-

-Ven te acompaño pero antes pon a mí hermana en la cama, que repose de tu golpe. -comentó maliciosamente-

-Grrr! -gruño él sacando los dientes- Cogió a Jiuy y la posó en el lecho.

-Gracias! -dijo ella con una sonrisa- Ven por aquí... *él la siguió por detrás*

-Hum...Que culo tan hermoso! Debe ser blandito jiji! -pensó Raditz perversamente mientras la seguía-

Aome le pilló observando su trasero y...

-Maldito guarro! Deja de mirar mí trasero! -gruño ella-

-Eh! ¿Qué?! Yo no miraba tu asqueroso trasero! -respondió avergonzado-

*ella hizo una mueca de incredulidad*

-Toma! -dijo molesta entregándole el scouter a Raditz-

*él lo agarró delicadamente de su mano*

-Que manos suaves que tiene...-pensó cuando rozó su piel mientras cogía el scouter-

-Bueno! ¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó ella con curiosidad-

-Hem... *se ruborizó* Raditz! -respondió-

-Ah... ¿Raditz, no? ¿Es un nombre extraterrestre? -comentó ella-

-Sí, es Sayajin. Mi amada madre lo eligió para mí, luego mí padre eligió el de mí hermano...-respondió recordando momentos de la infancia-

*FLASHBACK*

Año 337

Planeta Vegeta.

Ese año Gine estaba embarazada de Goku/Kakarotto...

Un día en una pequeña casa se oían quejidos de mujer.

-Mamá! mamá! ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó un niño pequeño, sobre los 5 años de edad-

-Ra..Raditz! Llama a tu padre! Rápido! -ordenó Gine con muy poca fuerza en la voz-

*Raditz salió corriendo de su casa al exterior de la calle en búsqueda de su padre, Bardock*

El pequeño Raditz corría entre las calles de la Ciudad Real de Vegetagesei, buscando a Bardock.

Cruzó el enorme mercado central Sayajin que se daba propio ese día y se dirigió hacia el cuartel general de escuadrones, llegó en pocos instantes... Nada! Allí Bardock no se encontraba...

-Ay! ¿Dónde estará papá? -se preguntó Raditz- Creo que mi hermanito está haciéndole daño a mamá... -reflexionó-

-Eyy! Pequeño Raditz! ¿Cómo éstas? -exclamó una voz masculina-

*Raditz se volteó para ver quién era*

Era Tooma, el amigo de papá! -pensó el pequeño- Hola! -dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Sabes dónde está papá? -preguntó-

-Sí, está en una misión... ¿Porque? -preguntó Tooma extrañado-

-Mi mamá se encuentra mal y grita, creo que mi hermanito le está haciendo daño y... -fue interrumpido-

-¡Esta de parto! Rápido! Vamos! -ordenó Tooma-

Y así nació Kakarotto... Con la ayuda de Tooma, Gine realizó su parto en su casa. Cuando Bardock llegó al planeta y fue informado del nacimiento de su segundo hijo fue corriendo, no a ver a Kakarotto (que estaba dentro una cápsula), si no a Gine.

*FIN FLASHBACK*

-Wow, que guapo... Digo tu nombre -dijo roja como un tomate- Yo me llamo Aome! -dijo sonriendo con nerviosismo por la metedura de pata de antes-

*Raditz sonrió*

-¿Aome, tienes esposo? -preguntó él con cierta curiosidad-

-Emm...No! Yo solo vivo con mi hermana Jiuy... No puedo dejarla sola e irme con un hombre! Solo tiene 16 años! -respondió ella-

-No te preocupes pronto tendrás uno... -pensó esbozando una sonrisa-

-¿De qué te ríes?! -preguntó ella molesta con las manos en las caderas (posición jarra) y el ceño fruncido-

-EH! De nada... -dijo él avergonzado-

-Bueno... -dijo Aome con el ceño aún fruncido- *se marchó del salón y fue a su habitación* Raditz me voy a hacer unos recados... Cuida de mí hermana y no le hagas nada! Por favor. -dijo ella mientras se cambiaba de ropa, se puso de nuevo el Gi negro de combate-

*Raditz aún en el salón dijo*:

-Grrr...Está bien! Pero no tardes...Tengo asuntos que hacer! -respondió él-

*Aome río ante tal respuesta*

-Bueno, guerrero rudo... Aome se despide! Hasta luego -se despidió ella dándole una palmada en el hombro-

Ella salió de la cabaña y con un salto se fue hacia un árbol, despareciendo entre el bosque...

Él se sentó en una de las sillas del salón de donde se encontraba.

Se sentó.

-Maldita Aome! Me enamoras...me he enamorado de ti! Pero que estoy pensando! No la conozco ni de un día! *Sacudió su cabeza, apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa y comenzó a frotarse la cara con las manos* Un guerrero como yo no puede caer tan fácilmente por una mujer, Soy un Sayajin, no un humano! -exclamó mentalmente con orgullo- Pero…Me gustas Aome...-susurró-

-Ah! Vaya! Conque mí hermana te gusta! -exclamó de golpe Jiuy asustando a Raditz-

Ella había escuchado su susurro.

-Vuelve a dormir, enana... ¿o te ayudo con uno de mis golpes? -respondió el con sarcasmo- Amar es un sentimiento humano y estúpido! -concluyó él-

-Ja! Ya veremos si es tan estúpido... -dijo ella divertida- Hablaré con Aome esta noche...-pensó para sí misma-

Ya había transcurrido 2 horas desde la partida de Aome... La noche había llegado.

-Hola! Ya llegué! ¿Todo bien? -dijo Aome sonriendo en la entrada de la cabaña-

-Hermanita! Tengo que hablar contigo...sobre él... -dijo Jiuy-

*Raditz dormía*

-Oh! ¿Sobre qué? Soy todo oído. -respondió Aome con mucha curiosidad-

-Verás... Cuando te marchaste... Él..

CONTINUARÁ…

¿Reviews?

Espero que me ayuden a mejorar ^^


	3. El Beso robado

**Capítulo 2:** El beso robado

**NA:** Algunos personajes **NO SON DE MÍ PROPIEDAD** sino de **AKIRA TORIYAMA y respectivos dueños…**

-Cuando te marchaste vi a Raditz frustrado y angustiado, le observé durante un tiempo y luego susurró: "Me gustas, Aome" solo que no sabía que estaba despierta...

*Aome puso cara: O_O*

-¿En serio? ¿Es broma? -dijo incrédula- Si es una broma de las tuyas me vengaré! -concluyó cruzando de brazos con el ceño fruncido-

-No frunzas el ceño tan pronto y atiende! -exigió Jiuy- Bueno como te estaba contando... Le escuché, le pregunte si le gustabas y se irritó, destapé uno de sus secretos jijiji... Luego se acostó y durmió hasta ahora y aún continúa igual. -le explicó Jiuy a su hermana-

*Aome solo gruño de fastidio aún con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión irritada en su rostro*

-Ahora entiendo la pregunta de "¿Aome, tienes esposo? Ja! Si se creé que voy a caer tan rápido se equivoca! Yo soy la gran ninja Aome, no una estúpida! -pensó ella esbozando una sonrisa-

[**NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Como pusisteis ver la personalidad de Raditz y Aome es similar... ¿Será la pareja perfecta? Sigan leyendo]

…

Paso 1 mes de la llegada de Raditz, el pero no mostraba ningún interés en la misión encomendada por Vegeta… Él se había de alguna manera instalado en la familia de las dos hermanas ninja.

Entre Raditz y Aome ya había habido roces, pero ninguno sin algún fruto en ambos.

Hasta que llego un día, puede que sea el día más vergonzoso e importante para un orgulloso guerrero como Raditz, el de su unión. Pero antes de eso hubo un reto importante y difícil( o no tan difícil) que cumplir…

Año 760, dentro de un mes seria nochevieja.

Era de noche, en la pequeña cabaña de leña estaban todos sus habitantes.

-Bueno, Jiuy me voy a cocinar -dijo dirigiéndose hacia la cocina-

-Vale! -Respondió- Ay Kami! *suspiró y se volteó hacia donde Raditz dormía* -Raditz si quieres conquistar mí hermana te va a costar sudor y lágrimas... -pensó ella con cara de pena- Aunque hace un mes me hayas casi matado te perdono, el libro sagrado del Kami dice: "Hay que perdonar siempre, aunque cueste hacerlo..." -finalizó-

*Aome ya llevaba rato cocinando, se podía ya apreciar en el aire un rico olor a tortitas con miel*

Raditz se despertó por el dulce aroma, pero le costó alzarse… Era un perezoso.

Tiempo después las dos hermanas ya estaban en la mesa del salón a punto de comer hasta que...

-Mmm... ¡Qué bien huele! -dijo él recién levantado-

-Ya te levantaste! Ven rápido o te vas a quedar sin tortitas! -dijo Jiuy-

Aome estaba con el rostro serio.

-Bien! Ya viene el poeta! -pensó Aome refunfuñando-

-¿Sabes? Las ha hecho mí hermana... -comentó ella guiñándole un ojo a Aome-

Ella la torturó con la mirada.

-Jiuy! Basta! Ahora come. -ordenó Aome-

Raditz se quedó perplejo...

-¿Acaso es que la enana le dijo algo? ¿O piensa que quiero aparearme con su hermana? -pensó él mientras observaba Aome- ¡Estoy hambriento! Te... Felicito...Aome *dijo con un leve rubor en las mejillas*

-Ja! *sonrió maliciosamente* No sé solo cocinar... También se luchar! -dijo retadora-

Jiuy no captó la indirecta pero Raditz sí.

-Muy bien! Pero ahora a comer! -dijo Jiuy-

Todos comieron en silencio...

Raditz se hartó de tortitas, mientras que Aome no.

La noche transcurrió tranquila... Al menos en el punto de vista de Jiuy.

-Buenas noches! -dijo Jiuy- Me voy a dormir -finalizó con una espléndida sonrisa-

-Ok. -respondió Aome y Raditz a la vez-

Jiuy antes de entrar a su habitación pero, cogió el scouter de Raditz… Era una chica muy curiosa.

-Haber que será este botón rojo al lado de la lente…-dijo ya dentro de su recamara- *presiono el botón* el aparato comenzó a calcular cosas y… de repente…

-Raditz! Maldita sea ¿Dónde estás? Vegeta está furioso! –exclamó una voz masculina-

-Ho..¿Hola? ¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Jiuy con cierto temor-

-Eh!? ¿Una hembra? –la voz sonó confusa- ¿Dónde está Raditz?! –Exigió esa voz-

-Esta con mi hermana… ¿Cómo te llamas? Le diré que le estas buscando y… -le interrumpió-

-No! No le digas nada… -ordenó- Por fin encontró compañera… No le voy a arruinar el momento –pensó Nappa esbozando una sonrisa- Me llamo Nappa y soy un amigo de tu cuñado…

-¿Cuñado? –Dijo confusa- Aome no me dijo nada de que se iba a casar con él –pensó ofendida-

-Sí, oye ¿podrías hacerme de espía? –propuso él-

-¿Por? ¿Por qué? –pregunto ella-

-Veras Raditz nunca encontró una pareja… tengo curiosidad, solo es eso *río*

-Como me pille mi hermana me fríe viva… pero lo hare por diversión… ya te iré informando… -respondió ella con emoción-

-Bien! Me gustó conversar contigo…¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó-

-Jiuy, lo mismo digo! –dijo con un tono amigable-

-Bueno Jiuy ahora te tengo que colgar, viene el gruñón de mi jefe… Chao! –Se despidió Nappa- *Fin de la Transmisión*

Mientras tanto cuando Jiuy conversaba con Nappa la pareja…

Ambos se quedaron solos... Uno frente al otro en la mesa del salón.

Jugaron con sus miradas un rato, hasta que...

Aome se alzó.

-Venga! Sé un hombre! ¿Te gusto, verdad? -Dijo ella- No paras de mirarme!

Raditz se sobresaltó.

-S..s..SI! *se alzó y corrió a agarrar Aome por la cintura* Qui..Quiero que seas mí mujer de por vida! Quiero aparearme contigo -confesó Raditz- Estoy atraído por tu sexo...

-¿Mi sexo? -preguntó ella confusa-

-¿No eras una hembra? -respondió él-

Ella se calló y frunció el ceño.

-Machista...NO ME TOQUES! Aléjate! Vete de aquí haz tus cosas y lárgate! Y que quede claro… ¡No soy ningún animal con el que te puedas "aparear"! -dijo alterada-

Él apretó más la cintura hacia él, y en un instante la besó.

Jiuy recién había terminado su conversación abrió un poco la puerta para que pasase el aire y se encontró con otra escena.

Ella puso cara O.O

-¿Raditz agarrando mí hermana y besándola? ¿Seguro que es Aome? -pensó ella conociendo a su hermana- Estaré soñando… -finalizó ella-

Jiuy volvió a acurrucarse en su cama para volver a dormir…Ella no estaba soñando, era real! Se estaban besando en el salón!

Aome no detuvo ese beso, le correspondió y lo intensificó aún más.

El beso fue interminable pero se interrumpió por la falta de aire en los pulmones de ambos, sino hubiera sido un beso eterno…

-Hoy no podemos hacer el ritual de unión… No hay luna llena! Maldita sea! –Dijo Raditz al finalizar el beso-

-¿Ritual de unión, es algo espiritual? –Preguntó ella con curiosidad-

-Te explico, este ritual Sayajin une a una pareja sea espiritualmente y físicamente… Consiste en que la pareja que desea unirse deban aparearse en una noche de luna llena y morderse el cuello mutuamente. –le explicó sonrojado-

-Ah! Ahora entiendo! Es salvaje pero romántico… eso equivale a casarse en la Tierra! –Dijo Aome- Para casarse no hace falta luna llena ni tener que aparearse… -Por cierto, dentro de un mes habrá lluna llena… -comentó Aome coquetamente-

-¿Entonces deseas unirte conmigo? –Dijo él con un brillo en los ojos-

Ella solo se limitó a sonrojarse y a bajar la cabeza.

-Que así sea, dentro de un mes serás mi mujer!

-No! Tienes que hacer más! –exclamó Aome auto-convenciéndose-

-¿Cómo? *el hizo una mueca de tristeza* No lo deseas… –dijo Raditz desilusionado-

-Yo también te quiero pero...

*FLASHBACK*

Año 746

-Maestra ¿Qué le paso al rostro? Está llena de sangre y… ¡Se está muriendo! –Exclamó una joven Aome de 13 años cuando vio una estaca en el pecho de su maestra-

-Nunca te confíes de un hombre, hay mucho cerdo… -dijo su Maestra Taya antes de fallecer-

-*entre llantos* Le prometo que el hombre que me pretenda le va a costar caro conquistarme… -dijo la pequeña Aome-

*Jiuy lloraba, tenía 2 años de edad*

-Tranquila pequeña… estoy aquí. –dijo Aome consolándola-

*FIN FLASHBACK*

-Te doy un reto! Si quieres unirte conmigo dentro de un mes… Enamórame perdidamente de ti y si no lo consigues me perderás para siempre. –Retó Aome-

-Está bien, serás mi esposa sea como sea! –dijo Raditz ahora más activo que nunca- Me voy de aquí …

En pocos instantes él desapareció en el bosque…

Ya lejos de la cabaña Raditz se puso a cantar una canción que había oído hace mucho pero que aún recordaba…

Si tan sólo supiera cómo te sientes

Yo le daría mi corazón a ti.

Y si me dejas entrar en tu negocio

Tal vez no me sentiré tan azul.

Dame una señal ... desde el corazón.

Una especie de niño de signo ... de quién eres en realidad.

No pierda el tiempo porque mi "... hemos llegado demasiado lejos.

Usted debe decidir ahora ... si yo soy tu estrella.

Abre tu corazón. (Oh baby, baby)

Abre tu corazón.

Me hacen sentir una parte. (Oh baby, baby)

Abre tu corazón.

¿Por qué no te pones tu corazón en la mano

Entonces usted puede tomar su lugar junto a mí.

Y como tengo más para dar lo que necesita,

Ven y poner fin a esta miseria.

Dame una señal ... desde el corazón.

Una especie de niño de signo ... de quién eres en realidad.

No pierda el tiempo porque mi "... hemos llegado demasiado lejos.

No tiene sentido ahora ... cuando estamos separados.

Dame una señal ... desde el corazón.

Una especie de niño de signo ... de quién eres en realidad.

No pierda el tiempo porque mi "... hemos llegado demasiado lejos.

Usted debe decidir ahora ... si yo soy tu estrella. [*Vean más abajo]

-Aome… te quiero… ¿porque me haces esto? –Se preguntó Raditz deprimido sentado sobre una roca en el bosque- Te conquistaré ya verás…

En la cabaña…

Aome estaba dolida, su amor se fue…¿Para siempre?

*Rompio a llorar*

-Maestra Taya todo esto lo hago por usted… sino ya me hubiera unido… Perdón, casado con él! –susurró- Nunca me había enamorado de nadie… solo de él, y ya le echo de menos… Llegó a este planeta siendo un bruto y matando una persona… ¡Mato una persona! ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de él? ¿Seré un monstruo yo también? Es posible… por eso quiero estar con él. –reflexiono-

*Se quedó dormida*

Raditz entro de hurtadillas en la cabaña cuando observó que todo el mundo dormía, vio a Aome tendida en el suelo a través del gran ventanal del salón donde él horas atrás había salido hacia el bosque… Entro en la casa con sumo cuidado y se acercó a ella y la besó, la besó como nunca lo hubiera hecho, como un beso robado… para después volver a desaparecer de nuevo entre el abundante bosque…

CONTINUARÁ…

¿Reviews?

Ayúdenme a mejorar! :)

¿Les gustó el Raditz cantarín? Jajaja… Ahora tampoco quiero que el fic se vuelva muy cursi…

*La letra de la canción es una traducción de **M People** (**Todos los derechos reservados**), **Open your heart**. Justo escribía el fic y me sonó la canción y la puse ;) escúchenla es muy bonita!


	4. El secreto

**Antes de empezar el nuevo capítulo quería dar unos especiales agradecimientos a Nikol y a Luis Carlos! Gracias por ayudarme!**

**NA: **Algunos personajes** NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD **sino de** AKIRA TORIYAMA y respectivos dueños…**

**Capítulo 3: El secreto **

Al día siguiente por el mediodía… Era un día soleado y caluroso para ser casi invierno.

Raditz continuaba sin regresar…

-¿Hermana? … *Sin respuesta alguna* ¿Aome, que haces tendida en el suelo? ¿Dónde está Raditz? –Dijo mientras la sacudía por el brazo-

-Mmhg… déjame dormir más Raditz… -se quejo somnolienta molesta por las sacudidas de su hermana- Pero al fin Aome se decidió a despertarse.

-*Jiuy río y se abrazó a su hermana* Es alucinante lo vaga que llegas a ser… Cuando estaba Raditz tú… Ups! *se tapó la boca por la metedura de pata*

-Sí, lo se me levantaba muy temprano para hacerle el desayuno…¿Bueno que quieres para comer? –Preguntó para cambiar de tema-

-Hemm… ¿Panecillos dulces con leche de coco? –Propuso con una sonrisa-

-Ok! Ahora los preparo, ¿Algo más? –Preguntó mientras se encaminaba hacia la cocina-

De repente… *Se escucharon ruidos electrónicos provenientes de la habitación de Jiuy* Bip,BipBip…

-Oh vaya ahora no! Maldito scouter! –pensó al escucharlos- No, no! Bueno hasta luego –dijo Jiuy corriendo hacia su habitación –

-Hum! Rarita… Debe ser un novio de esos chat on-line… *río* cuando era más joven esas cosas aún no existían… -pensó mientras estaba en la cocina batiendo unos huevos- Que día tan bonito hace hoy… *suspiró* y yo lo veo todo tan gris… estúpido Raditz! –Refunfuño- No puedo dejar de pensar en ti!

En el bosque se encontraba Raditz debajo de un árbol durmiendo hasta que una araña decidió bajar del árbol por su telaraña posándose en la cara de este.

-Ahgg! Que susto! Era solo una estúpida araña…-refunfuño- Ay! Tengo los labios secos! *Se lamio los labios* Mhmm aún conservo el dulce sabor de los labios de Aome…serás mía y de nadie más! Tendremos mucha descendencia juntos y… ¿Si dejara la vida de guerrero para estar aquí para siempre? Esta vida es mucho mejor de que estar debajo al mando de Freezer y Vegeta! –reflexionó- Podré tener una vida normal… ahora entiendo porque mi hermano Kakarotto no destruyo este planeta.

Tengo ganas de mear y de comer… Aome maldita hechicera*! Sal de mi cabeza! -pensó dirigiéndose hacia un árbol- *Allí hizo sus cosas T.T*

[**NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Ay este Raditz! Es muy vulgar… pero cuando quiere tiene alma de poeta…]

En la cabaña, para ser más exactos en la habitación de Jiuy…

-Nappa! Casi me pilla mi hermana! –Dijo Jiuy en voz baja-

-Lo siento! –se disculpó- Bueno… ¿Qué tal con la pareja?

*Luego de esa pregunta se hizo un largo silencio*

-¿Y bien? –insistió en preguntar-

-Pues… Verás, se han peleado. Raditz se marchó de casa y mi hermana esta triste, lo ama y él a ella. Aome no me contó aun que pasó entre ellos así que no te puedo informar más. *hizo una pausa para coger aire* No sé qué hacer… Raditz me gusta para mi hermana, son similares en carácter… Les gusta luchar y esas cosas. –Explicó con cierta pena en la voz-

-Que!? –Exclamó- Será estúpido! Te explicaré, puede, lo que haya sucedido…

Mientras tanto volvemos con Raditz.

El rondaba por el bosque en busca de alimento que comer, no encontraba ni una mísera fruta hasta que…

-Uh! Allí hay un rio, me daré un baño y aprovecharé para cazar algún pez. –Pensó mientras se acercaba en dicho lugar-

Comenzó a desnudarse, retiró de su cuerpo la pesada armadura marrón, las botas y en fin su spandex negro, quedando completamente desnudo. Se emergió en la helada agua del rio, aunque fuera un día caluroso el agua estaba helada. Decidió entonces ya dentro del agua bucear. Buceó por al menos 10 o 15 minutos en busca de peces u comida…

En la cocina de la cabaña…

Allí estaba Aome, plantada delante del horno de leña. Observaba que la cocción de los panecillos fuese correcta y no se quemasen. En realidad ella estaba pensando en alguien… Su maestra Taya.

*FLASHBACK*

Año 744

Llegó el día en que una nueva vida se daría al mundo… La de Jiuy. Ese día Taya, maestra ninja de Aome, dio a luz a su primer vástago, una niña.

-Oh… Maestra tuvo una hija hermosa… -Dijo emocionada observando la criatura con apenas unas horas de vida-

-Aome…gracias, Jiuy al menos es un bonito recuerdo de ese maldito cerdo de Jilk… Como se atreva a acercarse a mi hija se va a arrepentir! –Espetó con cierto odio hacia esa persona-

-Maestra no se ponga nerviosa, el ahora está lejos… No nos podrá hacer algún daño…No piense en cosas malas. Además ahora que tuvo esta hijita tendrá que estar más tranquila, el otro día leí en la enciclopedia que los bebes requieren mucha atención i amor…

-Eso no me interesa, las ninja nunca bajan la guardia… Y aun menos sabiendo que alguien que la embarazó quiere matarla –así justifico Taya su comportamiento frio- Si algún día llegas a tener hijos haz lo que quieras pero nunca bajes la guardia…

*Aome bajo la mirada hacia la bebe que yacía entre los brazos de su madre tiernamente dormida*

-Eres hermosa… Jiuy –Susurró-

*FIN FLASBACK*

Aome no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas al recordar eso.

-Si tan solo… Raditz! –Suspiró- Da igual… *olía a quemado* ¡Uy! Los panecillos! –Gritó alterada- *Rápidamente sacó la bandeja del horno con los panecillos dulces quemados* Maldita sea! Bueno, comeremos frutas.

En la habitación Jiuy…

-Bueno es posible… ¿Crees que volverán a estar juntos? –Preguntó Jiuy-

-No lo sé, puede que con el paso del tiempo las cosas se arreglen… Tú intenta conversar con tu hermana. –Dijo Nappa-

-Jiuy! Jiuy! A comer! –se oyó en lejanía una voz femenina-

-Si ahora voy! –respondió Jiuy- Bueno Nappa nos hablamos luego, Chao!

-Chao, hasta luego.

*Fin de la Transmisión*

Jiuy salió al exterior de la habitación. Vio a Aome sentada esperándola en la mesa.

-Hermana…¿Y los panecillos? –preguntó Jiuy extrañada-

-Verás… se me quemaron –dijo con completa vergüenza-

-Qué?! … Deja de pensar en Raditz, te distraes con él! –Aprovechó Jiuy para sonsacarle un poco sobre el tema-

-De que vas! –exclamó furiosa- Raditz se fue y ya está! Y si es verdad, yo lo amo! ¿Era eso lo que querías saber, no? –Escupió Aome- Me voy a entrenar en el bosque, no me busques no me encontraras hasta mañana. –finalizó furiosa-

*Rápidamente se alzó de la mesa hecha una furia y se fue a cambiar la ropa por el Gi negro*

-Vaya! La cagué! –Pensó Jiuy- Vale, espero que lo pases bien! –dijo Jiuy sonando indiferente-

Aome salió, hacia el bosque. Allí ella entreno casi todo el día.

La jornada fue pasando y pronto llegó el atardecer.

-Qué hermoso atardecer… -pensó- Esta noche iré a la cueva, allí se está calentito. Esta noche va ha hacer frio.

Mientras tanto Raditz…

Su cola ondeaba en el agua como una serpiente acuática. Buceó de nuevo y al fin pudo cazar otro pez después de una larga jornada pesquera.

-Por Fin! –Exclamó ya fuera del agua- Hoy solo atrapé 2 míseros peces… -pensó molesto- Tengo hambre… *sopló el viento* y frio… Buscaré un sitio donde dormir… y comeré allí los peces.

*Salió del rio y se dirijo hacia su ropa* En pocos instantes volvía a estar vestido.

Ya se había hecho de noche.

Aome ya se encontraba dentro de la cueva con un fuego encendido…

-Madre mía! Que frio hace esta noche… -pensó mientras observaba el fuego y frotaba sus manos congeladas-

*se escucharon ruidos externos*

Aome miro hacia la entrada de la cueva, estaba ya con una daga en las manos preparada para cualquier ataque. Pero…

Un pequeño erizo entró, sus patitas pisaban las hojas que se encontraban a la entrada y eran esos los ruidos percibidos por Aome.

-Oh! Qué bonito! *soltó el arma* Un pequeño erizo… Se parece a Raditz! *río* Raditz… -suspiró-

Él sobrevoló el bosque hasta que encontró una cueva, con luz. Decidió ir a ver lo que era…

Aome apoyada en la pared aguardaba al intruso.

-Aome! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Raditz sobresaltado- *tiró los peces*

-Ah! –Exclamó- Más bien ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –respondió sorprendida-

Él solo se limitó a reír.

Vaya, vaya… -dijo mientras se acercaba a Aome con una sonrisa perversa- *sus pasos provocaban un eco en la cueva* Que casualidad… Este bosque es gigante, podría haber encontrado otra cueva… Pero no, encontré una contigo dentro! Mi esposa dentro –recalcó-

-*ella río por lo ultimo dicho* No soy tu esposa… Aún. –dijo con una mirada seductora-

Él llego delante de Aome y se arrodilló… enfrente de su cara. *La besó* El clima que provocaba el fuego ante esta pareja era muy seductor y confortable… El frío en ambos en pocos instantes desapareció, se unieron como dos llamas formando una sola.

Raditz cogió Aome y la sentó sobre sus faldas. La pareja se besaba, sin parar. Ella posó sus finas manos en el pecho de él para después ir subiendo hasta abrazarle el cuello. Mientras tanto él aprovechaba para explorar con las manos el cuerpo de la chica. Ella se iba excitando cada vez más cada segundo que pasaba.

-NO! No puedo Raditz! –exclamó Aome deteniendo todo-

-¿Pero porque? Venga falta muy poco… -respondió él volviendo al ataque sobre Aome-

-No de verdad no puedo… Te podría mataría. –Dijo ella dejando de lado a Raditz-

Ella se alzó, comenzó a encaminarse hacia la salida de la cueva pero Raditz la detuvo.

-¿Por qué te marchas? Qué te pasa! –exigió el ahora serio-

-Verás… No te lo puedo contar! –dijo ella intentando escapar del agarre de Raditz- Vale! Te lo voy a contar…

*él ahora le prestó mucha atención*

-Soy un demonio, perdón, medio-demonio. –Dijo ella con un rastro de amargura en la voz- Es una leyenda…

Cuenta la leyenda, hace como unos mil años… Una raza extraterrestre se instaló en este planeta, muchos de mis antepasados fueron asesinados por los mismos humanos, nos llamaban demonios. Desde ese suceso los demonios instauraron leyes, y la principal es: "Ningún demonio podrá nunca unirse o mesclar su sangre con un humano", cosa que mi madre infringió. Unió su sangre con un humano, mi padre. Me tuvieron que abandonar en este bosque para mi seguridad, nunca volví a saber de ellos. Por mi suerte mi amada maestra Taya, me encontró. Era una joven sobre los 18 años de edad, era toda una guerrera.

-Un momento! ¿Qué problema hay? Yo no soy humano, soy extraterrestre como tú. –él interrumpió-

Calla! Atiende por favor. –Rogó- Como iba contando…-prosiguió- Mi maestra, Taya me encontró. Según una vez me conto era un día lluvioso. A partir de ese día ella fue mi madre, hasta que la asesinaron. Fue Jilk. Jilk es el padre de Jiuy. De él no se mucho, solo que mató a Taya. –dijo esto último con rabia- Pero ya está muerto. En fin… Ah! No te dije mi nombre real…

-¿Cuál es? –Preguntó Raditz con curiosidad-

-Deijī, Deijī Akuma. Estaba escrito en la cesta donde estaba cuando Taya me encontró, aparte de esto había una llave. Mira… -dijo ella mientras se desataba la parte superior del Gi- Ves, la llevo siempre puesta encima. Me encantaría saber el porqué de esta llave…

-Y lo descubriremos! –Dijo él con emoción- Todo sea porque te cases conmigo.

*ella río* Ven… *le besó* Eso ya no hace falta… Te quito el reto. Jiuy tiene razón, no se mantener las promesas. Y…

-¿Y, qué? –preguntó él ahora inquieto-

-Ya que tengo la parte superior del Gi desatada, no esperemos más! –Dijo de nuevo con la mirada seductora-

-Enton… *ella le calló tirándose encima de él*

Raditz la cargó en los brazos y la reentró al centro de la cueva donde se encontraba la hoguera.

La cosa se tornó salvaje, no era tan delicada como el inicio.

Estaban en el piso frío de piedra, pero eso no les afectaba. Aome estaba encima de Raditz. La pareja estaba siendo inundada por un calor especial. Sus sombras se proyectaban en la pared de la cueva.

Aome le retiró su armadura en nada de dejando su parte superior descubierta. Mientras se acariciaba el pelo mientras le iba besando su musculoso pecho y él al mismo tiempo le besaba el cuello excitándola.

Despues de un rato ambos se besaban frenéticamente, como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Poco a poco se iban quitando las prendas restantes. Aome no podía creer lo que iba a hacer esa noche. Nunca estuvo con nadie! La vergüenza se izo presente cuando Raditz, ya excitado, estaba a punto de penetrarla. Lo detuvo.

-Ay! Para! –Dijo ella asustada-

-¿Y ahora qué? –Dijo con molestia y asombro a la vez- Eres mayorcita para tener miedo de estas cosas…

-Nunca tuve sexo… -dijo ella sonrojada desviando la mirada-

-*Él río* No tengas miedo cierra los ojos.

*ella los cerró*

CONTINUARÁ…

¿Reviews?

Espero que les haya gustado… Con el tema de la escena final se sabrá más en el próximo capitulo así que a esperar ;)


	5. El pasado

**Gracias Guest por tu review!**

**NA: **Algunos personajes** NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD **sino de** AKIRA TORIYAMA y respectivos dueños…**

**Capitulo 4: El pasado**

El sol comenzaba a salir de su escondite alumbrando a su paso el bosque. Un pequeño rayo del sol se coló en la cueva, justo se proyectaba hacia el rostro dormido de Aome, así despertándola. Abrió los ojos y se percató que estaba entre los brazos de Raditz. Él seguía durmiendo.

-No puedo creer lo que paso anoche… Nos entregamos uno al otro! –Pensó volteándose hacia Raditz haciendo una sonrisa de satisfacción- Ahora él es mi esposo… Ay! Que daño! –exclamó con voz baja cuando se tocó la mordida que le marcó Raditz en la noche pasional-

Ella con sumo cuidado apartó el enorme, musculado y pesado brazo de Raditz que le impedía moverse. La cola de él se movió asustando a Aome. Luego no pasó nada.

-Uff…que alivio pensaba que se iba a despertar. –Pensó con una mano en el pecho-

Se alzó con el cuerpo completamente desnudo y observó el de Raditz. Se sonrojo al ver ese cuerpo tan varonil desnudo ante ella, durmiendo como un niño.

Comenzó a sonreír mientras recogía sus prendas tiradas en el piso recordando su noche pasional con su ahora esposo y se vistió. Salió al exterior de la cueva y ando hasta llegar al rio. Raditz sin enterarse de nada seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

Al llegar al lugar lo primero que hizo Aome fue reflectar su rostro en el agua, como un espejo. Observó detenidamente la marca que estaba en su fino cuello.

-No le pude marcar el cuello… Era tan duro. –Pensó ella ofendida- Comenzó a mover su mano rozando el agua así distorsionando su reflejo. ¿Y si me quedo embarazada? ¿Como saldría mi bebe? -se preguntaba mientras con la otra mano se acariciaba el vientre-

-Eso lo sabrás solo tú, Deijī Akuma. –Dijo una voz misteriosa por detrás de ella-

-Eh! ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –Preguntó ella volteándose y poniéndose a la defensiva-

-No, no te asustes,Deijī. –Dijo esa voz- Soy Kamisama el dios de la Tierra, vengo con paz en el corazón. En tu vientre llevas el vástago de un guerrero Saiyajin, es una amenaza para el planeta. *ella frunció el ceño y le dedico una mirada de odio* Me refería al padre no al niño. *ella se tranquilizo un poco*

-Ajá! ¿Entonces mi hijo va ser un niño? –preguntó ella, dedujo eso ya que Kami hablaba de su bebe en masculino-

-No, no lo puedo saber aún… -respondió con firmeza- Aún así yo no estoy para decirte eso, es otra cosa más importante que puede poner en peligro a ti y a tu vástago… *ella abrió los ojos por el asombro*

-Diga… le doy toda mi atención. –dijo ahora seria-

-¿Tú no eres humana del todo, verdad? –cuestionó-

-Sí es cierto. Soy medio-demonio. –respondió ella-

-Bien, que suerte que ya lo sepas. Ahora escucha. Yo conocí a tu madre y a tu padre. Me contaron que tuvieron una hija, Deijī, ósea tú.*ella se sosprendió* Tu madre se llamaba Nira, Nira Akuma. Y tu padre Kikori, Kikori Mori. Tu abuelo, Kingu Maru Akuma, al saber de tu nacimiento ordeno asesinar a tu madre, tu padre y a ti. Pero a la pequeña Deijī nadie la encontró. El libro sagrado demoniaco,Shinseina Yakuwari, predijo tu nacimiento pero no en qué época… Decía: "será Deijī quien dé la luz sobre los Akuma derrotando así su obscuridad". A eso a tu abuelo no le iba bien claro. Él era un orgulloso y avaro demonio, y eso a veces le hacía cometer atrocidades. Un ejemplo podría ser la muerte de tu abuela,Amai Seinaru Sora, porque dio a luz una hembra y no un macho como él quería.

*Aome al saber toda esa información soltó más que una lagrima*

-El problema llega ahora, si tú estás embarazada de un hombre de una raza guerrera y tú eres medio-demonio…

-¿Y qué tiene que ver con eso? –pregunto ella sin entender-

-Atiende. –Rogó- Los Saiyajin son extraterrestres físicamente parecidos a los humanos, pero tienen unas cualidades que los distinguen: La presencia de una cola de mono, actitud ruda y antipática de todos sus miembros y poder de pelea extraordinario. En definitiva tienden a ser muy salvajes.

-¿Y? –preguntó-

-Mal más mal, aún más mal! Tu hijo va ser una peste! –Dijo-

*ella perdió su compostura y se volvió agresiva*

-Usted que sabe! Váyase al cuerno! Usted sí que es malo! –Exclamó muy enojada e irritada a la vez-

*Una pisada fuerte se oyó*

-Insecto deja a mi esposa! –Gritó una voz grave y masculina- Era Raditz, solo llevaba puesto el spandex(cintura para abajo) dejando ver su bien hecha musculatura.

Kamisama se echo hacia atrás, sabía que no tenía nada que hacer contra Raditz.

-Deijī me voy a marchar, ten cuidado con tu abuelo porque rastreará a este vástago y os matará a ambos. Busca el Shinseina Yakuwari, allí encontraras todo lo que necesitas. Solo eso. –al finalizar Kami se tele-transportó hacia el palacio sagrado-

*Aome se quedó perpleja*

-¿Qué quería ese sujeto de ti, Aome? –Preguntó Raditz con preocupación-

-¿Eres un monstruo como yo, verdad? –Preguntó ella sin mirarle al rostro-

-Sí, pero tu no. Para ser un demonio eres un ángel caído del cielo para mí. Si no fuera así no me habría unido a ti. –Dijo con una sonrisa-

-Me hablo sobre mi gente y la tuya… No son muy buenos clanes. –Dijo ella sin dejar de bajar la mirada- Y… de…

-¿Y de qué? –Preguntó con suma atención-

-De que estoy embarazada. –dijo siempre sin mirarle-

-¡Eh!? *le impacto la respuesta* No es posible, solo fue una vez y…

-Y estoy embarazada! –Dijo ella ahora subiendo la mirada- ¿No es de tu agrado? –preguntó despectivamente-

-Que insinúas! Yo no dije nada de eso… -respondió ofendido- Solo que…

-¿Qué?

-Un compañero, Nappa, me explicó que las hembras tardan 2 meses en embarazarse…

-Pues yo no! Solo bastó una noche! –dijo irritada aún mas- Ahora ya no podré entrenar ni nada de eso, solo estar en casa y esperar!

-Pero no vas estar sola. Voy a estar a tu lado. Es mi hijo también! Ademas creo que un poco de entrenamiento no le iría bien, es un saiya-demonio-humano –dijo con mucha confianza-

-*ella le sonrió* Esta bien saiyano. Vámonos a casa, Jiuy nos espera.

-Sí! Tengo mucha hambre!

-No paras de pensar en comida eh… Ojalá nuestro hijo no sea así.

-Ven aquí –le ordenó Raditz cogiéndola delicadamente por la cintura- *La pareja comenzó a levitar*

-Ay! Que miedo. No me vayas a soltar. –dijo ella insegura-

-*Él le rio* No, no va a pasar nada ya verás.

Despegaron hacia su hogar.

Mientras tanto Jiuy…

En esos momentos Jiuy estaba mirando la Tv

-La gran Bulma Brief a descubierto un manuscrito en la región de Paoz que tiene mil años de antigüedad, habla sobre los demonios! Todos los interesados acudirán mañana a la en la capital del Oeste. –Anunciaba la Tv-

-Vaya otra ricachona en la Tv… No saben ya que anunciar. –Dijo ella sin ningún interés-

-Hola! ¿Jiuy? ¿Estás allí? –Preguntó una voz-

-Aome! –Dijo corriendo hacia la puerta de bambú-

*La abrazó* Hermana te eché de menos! –Dijo Aome-

Detrás de Aome entró Raditz.

-Oh! Vaya Raditz también llegó –pensó Jiuy- Se han reconciliado menos mal.

-Ven te tengo que contar muchas cosas…

Mientras las dos mujeres hablaban Raditz… Estaba estirado en el sofá del salón.

-Mamá tenías razón, encontraría a una buena esposa. Ojalá estuvieras aquí… Padre las mujeres no son para reproducirse, están para amarlas… igual que lo hiciste con mamá… ¿Dónde está mi scouter? –Le vino improvisadamente ese recuerdo- Ay Aome… *suspiró* si tu amor fuera Ki mi scouter habría ya explotado.

Kakarotto un día te encontraré pero aun no, antes tengo que ser padre… ¿Será niño o niña? No lo sé. –Pensó mientras intentaba echarse una siestecita-

Jiuy y Aome…

-Entonces tú y Raditz… sois ya una familia! Y pronto tendréis un hijo felicidades! –dijo Jiuy emocionada por la noticia- Pero Kamisama lo que te dijo no fue muy bonito… Aunque no seamos hermanas de sangre en mi corazón lo serás siempre! Seré la tía de tu pequeño bebe!

-Jiuy gracias. No sé qué haría sin ti! *Le abrazó*

-Ah! Por cierto, hoy en la Tv escuché algo sobre los demonios… -le explicó mientras se abrazaban-

-*se separaron* Eh!? Explícate! –Exigió Aome con sumo interés-

-Bueno, una tal Bulma Brief a descubierto un manuscrito demoniaco con mil años de antigüedad! Dijeron que quien estaba interesado fuera mañana a la reunión a la en la Capital del Oeste.

-Vamos a la ciudad del Oeste! Por favor! –Rogó Aome-

-De acuerdo, dile a Raditz que se cambie de ropa. La que lleva es muy extraña… La gente se podría asustar…

-No tengo ropa de hombre! –exclmó Aome-

-Aome… Si tenemos, Supai nos trajo ropa para el supuesto nuevo novio de Aome…

-Madre mía! Como vuelan las noticias… Sois unas cotillas! ¿No tenéis nada que hacer? –Dijo Aome en pose de jarra-

-Espera…

Jiuy se dirijo hacia la habitación de Aome y sacó un paquete.

Mira es esta…

-¿Una camiseta blanca y unos jeans?¿ Y gafas de sol?! ¿Ya le va entrar? Es un hombre muy grande… -dijo Aome sin dar el visto bueno al observar las prendas- Raditz! –Llamó Aome-

Pasaron 2 minutos y él no venia, Aome se inquietó.

Aome decidió ir a ver qué pasaba con su esposo…

-Ah! Ya veo porque el señor no venía…

-Jajaja se quedo dormido en el sofá! –Dijo Jiuy mirándole con la cara traviesa-

-Raditzzz! Despierta –exclamó Aome mientras le propinaba suaves empujones-

Raditz solo respondió con quejidos de molestia.

Probó con un beso y... Nada! Dejalo, a la hora de cenar ya hablaremos. -Dijo Aome cansada de intentar-

*Sueño de Raditz*

-Cierra los ojos. -le ordene- Es tan bella -pensé-

*Ella cerró los ojos*

-Estoy casi por penetrarla pero pensándolo bien he cambiado de idea, no quiero que esto se termine tan pronto... -reflexione-

*Modo narrador*

Aome ya con los ojos cerrados y Raditz deseoso de ella entre sus piernas, no iba a estropear el momento y se dejaría llevar por el acto. Raditz para tranquilizarla comenzó a besuquearle el cuello delicadamente, como si sus labios fueran pétalos de rosa recorriendo la fina piel de su compañera. Ella agradeció eso dejando escapar un pequeño gemido de placer. Luego él se concentró en trabajar sus senos. Comenzó al lamerle con la punta de la lengua los pequeños pezones que ya yacían estremecidos, pero sin querer, uno de sus puntiagudos dientes rozaron dicha zona provocando en ella molestia.

-Ay! -se quejó- Éstas muy... Como decir... ¿Cachondo? -dijo observando su miembro pronto para la acción-

*él río*

-Te ves tan lindo cuando sonríes...*le besó* Gracias por hacerlo todo tan fácil.

-No es por ti pero me gusta hacerte sentir placer, me divierte. -dijo con una sonrisa-

-Uhuu... Raditz hazlo ya! Quiero que nos unamos ya! -rogó-

-Bien...

Él siempre con la mirada fija y cálida clavada en los ojos de ella pasó al siguiente paso. Deslizó sus poderosas manos desde la cadera hacia el pliego de la pierna, las separó levemente... -Aome... Cuando lo sientas entrar grita mi nombre.

-No! Mejor bésame. -ordenó ella-

-Está bien. -dijo resignado incorporándose sobre Aome-

La besó para después penetrarla. El beso fue tan brusco que ni el propio Raditz se dio cuenta al penetrarla. Fue placentero para ambos.

Desde el exterior de la cueva se escuchaban los distintos gemidos de la pareja.

-¿Te dolió? -preguntó Raditz mientras ya la embestía-

-No, me gustó... *cogió aire* Muévete más rápido...Sii, Ahhh -dijo arqueando su espalda manifestando así su orgasmo-

Raditz aumento la velocidad, luego de un par de movimiento él culminó el acto con su orgasmo. -Aome... *exclamó mientras se alzaba gozando del placer* Cayó muerto sobre ella aun estando en su interior inmovilizándola.

-¿Raditz? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te dormirste? Raditz! -exclamó Aome-

De repente ella sintió dormirse.

La pareja durmió, Raditz sobre ella estando aún en su interior.

*Fin del sueño*

Raditz se despertó.

-Mmmhh...*bostezó* Me quede dormido.

CONTINUARÁ...

¿Reviews?

Ya les avisó que no soy muy buena en escribir Lemon… Aún tengo que aprender xD!


	6. Sucesos Extraños

**NA: **Algunos personajes** NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD **sino de** AKIRA TORIYAMA y respectivos dueños…**

**Capítulo 5: Sucesos Extraños**

El hombre comenzó a abrir sus ojos…

-Mmmhh...*bostezó* Me quede dormido. –pensó rascándose la cabeza a modo Goku-

Raditz prosiguió el paso hasta llegar a la cocina donde su ya esposa estaba girada sin percatar su presencia, la agarró por la cintura.

-No imaginas con lo que soñé… -dijo seductoramente- Nuestro primer encuentro, ¿No será el último, verdad? –Cuestionó con un tono irresistible-

-Aome se giró y le cogió por el mentón y le dijo: Claro que no, ahora mismo tengo unas ganas inmensas de tener sexo contigo ¿sabes? *se acercó en el oído de él* Hace poco de un mes que nos conocemos y ya enloquecí por ti.

-*ahora él se acercó en su oído* Compartimos el mismo deseo salvaje, mi guerrera. –Susurró con una sonrisa pícara- ¿Dónde está Jiuy?

-No vendrá, déjala. Lo besó. Continuemos mi caballero. En la cocina, será divertido.

-Uh! ¿En la cocina? ¿Seguro? Como tú desees mi dama.

-Qué cortés! Eres todo un galán… Cuando quieres. –Dijo Aome ahora colgándose con sus brazos en su musculoso cuello-

La besó. Alzó a Aome y la posó sobre la encimera de la pequeña cocina, sin dejar de besarse se fueron quitando las prendas y allí la pareja fogosa entregándose a los placeres carnales, de nuevo.

En esos mismos instantes, Jiuy…

La joven de 16 años estaba a 1'2km de distancia de su casa, para ser más exactos en una pradera allí cerca. Camino durante media hora con el sol reflectándole los ojos todo el tiempo. Consigo llevaba un manto grueso de cotón, un parasol y una cestita pequeña repleta de varios frutos, seguramente los fue recogiendo mientras se dirigía hacia esa pradera, y como olvidar el famoso scouter. Ya en su destinación, Jiuy extendió ese manto sobre la hierba fina mojada ya que la noche anterior debió llover y que se movía al paso del viento. El silencio era total. Parecía la típica escena de película de los años 20, insonora. Ya sentada en el enorme manto de color naranja y estando debajo del parasol típico de rayas azules-blancas, procedió en encender el famoso scouter. Pulsó el botón rojo.

*_bip,bip,bip* comenzó a digitar formas en el screen de la lente._

-¿Nappa? ¿Señor Nappa está usted allí? –Preguntó la joven, ella no sabía cómo iba ese "cachivache" tecnológico según ella-

*Sin respuesta alguna*

-Maldición! Estúpido aparato! –exclamó furiosa- *Lanzó a lo lejos el scouter*

_*bip,bip,bip,biiiiiiiiiiiip* _

Esa señal no tuvo buena pinta.

-Grrrhhh… Oye insecto! INSECTOOOO! ¡¿CLASSSEEE BAJAAA!? ¿Estas allí basura? Llevo 1 maldito mes intentando ponerme en contacto contigo–exclamó desde el scouter una voz gruñona, muy gruñona y llena de odio, mucho más de lo que Nappa podía llegar a ser-

Jiuy no dijo nada, prefirió callar. Sabía que no era Nappa.

-Quien debe ser este tipo… mejor espero a que hable de nuevo. –Reflexionó Jiuy observando con miedo el aparato-

El tiempo transcurría, pero Jiuy seguía atenta, solo el viento se movía.

-Nappa, ese desgraciado, ha pagado por sus mentiras ahora está siendo torturado… jajaja si vieras se cara! –Espetó esa voz con sadismo- Iré a la Tierra y te daré una paliza! –amenazó-

-Piérdete alíen! –Respondió Jiuy- Deja al pobre Nappa en paz, sé que puede ser tonto, pesado y demasiado creído pero es muy leal y bueno, a veces.

-¿Eh? –Se oyó- Después de esa respuesta hubo un silencio largo y llegando a ser incómodo…

*Pip* Fin de la transmisión.

-Ese malhablado me colgó… Creo que ese tipo va a traer problemas. –reflexionó Jiuy observando fijamente el scouter tirado en el suelo mientras un frio viento soplaba por los alrededores moviendo su flequillo y la hierba a su paso- *ruido de viento* *Aome ha temblado* Que frío mejor me marcho! –Decidió ella ya en pie-

Tiempo después…

*EN UN PLANETA DESCONOCIDO*

Un joven casi adulto de cabello oscuro y puntiagudo se encontraba en el interior de una habitación modesta pero no tan horrible como la tenían Raditz y Nappa. Sentado en un sillón observaba atentamente su dispositivo, no le quitaba ojo.

-Esa voz… esa voz era de una hembra… Je!*río* Nunca pensé que nadie defesaría al animal de Nappa. ¿Nappa?! Ven aquí. –ordenó-

Había mentido, no estaba torturando a Nappa ni tenía pensado ir a la Tierra (por ahora).

-Sí, ¿Príncipe Vegeta? –Preguntó Nappa al ingresar en la habitación- *se arrodilló*

-Mmhm… ¿Tienes una amante… humana? –preguntó sin la más mínima indiferencia arqueando una ceja-

El aludido se sorprendió y ante el interrogatorio quedo callado, no supo que responder.

-Aja! así que es eso… -dijo clavándole una mirada fría y al mismo tiempo esbozando una sonrisa malévola-

-No! No, no mi príncipe. –exclamó aún arrodillado moviendo frenéticamente las manos en forma de negación. No tengo ninguna amante humana… -adjuntó ahora más calmo y con la mirada hacia el suelo- Es solo una niña, no es una mujer aún… Po..Podría ser mi hija! –Reflexionó Nappa observando el piso-

-Bueno...*Vegeta posó su mano encima de la calva de Nappa* Mas te vale no mentirme, y no te reproduzcas con ella. ¿Quedo claro? No quiero bastardos tuyos correteando por allí. –dijo Vegeta mirándole con frialdad y superioridad al mismo tiempo-

-Si Sir. –Respondió Nappa sin subir cabeza-

Después de esa respuesta Vegeta abandonó la habitación dejando a Nappa aún arrodillado y observando el piso. Nappa no creía que sentía algo por esa terrestre de tan solo 16 años, no la había visto nunca pero sus charlas a lo largo de este último mes desencadenaron algo en Nappa hacia Jiuy. Aun así la diferencia de edad era muy grande.

En los comedores de la estación n79 Vegeta se había estacionado lugar donde otros guerreros de Freezer comían plácidamente. Sentado en una de las mesas alejada de los otros no podía parar de reflexionar sobre lo sucedido con Nappa y el paradero del miserable de Raditz. Tenía que investigar, pero de manera muy discreta e inteligente. Aun así no desconfiaba de sus compañeros, Nappa había sido su niñero desde que nació y Raditz un "amigo" por así decir de la infancia.

-Es muy extraño todo esto! ¿Qué les pasa a mis hombres?!–susurró Vegeta con el ceño fruncido mientras jugueteaba con nerviosismo sus dedos-

EN LA TIERRA, ya estaba anocheciendo.

-Una Cueva Secreta-

Delante de una gran fogata, un ser encapuchado aclama su público:

_Tierra ardiente, poderosa, muéstrame tu inmenso poder para poder derrotar a Deiji Akuma. Luz de la Luna ilumina el espíritu de la gran salvadora de los Tanirsics, enviada por el mismísimo Dios para derrotar al legado Akuma. Descendiente de nuestro jefe Jilk y de Taya, valerosa guerrera. Sea tu voluntad despertar el alma guerrera de la pequeña Jiuy, Deiji debe morir… _

¡Los Akuma deben ser derrotados! *clamó un gran público*

-Raopcatle, consigues ver si ¿Jiuy traerá descendencia? –Preguntó en voz baja el ser encapuchado-

Raopcatle, una mujer sabia, con 65 años de edad conservaba su espléndida belleza. Era la predicadora de los Tanirsics.

El ritual de predicción del futuro tubo inicio:

_-__Mihi autem dedit Deus potestatem futurum. Postulo ut scire si Jiuy adducam semen tuum ..._

_-Habebamus, sed nunc non. Sunt extra ordinem specialis et bellatorem, unique._

El trance en que Raopcatle entró tuvo fin.

-Sí me dijo. Pero no por ahora. –Respondió Raopcatle un poco aún aturdida del trance-

-¿No por ahora? Da igual, debemos condicionarla cuanto antes. Jajajaja *risa malévola*

Raopcatle pero no río con él, se marchó del lugar. Ella en realidad lo que quería era destruir a este sujeto que había violado tantas veces a su hermosa hija de ahora 20 años.

-Debo ir a encontrarme con Jiuy, ella es la predestinada pero no lo sabe… debo instruirla para derrotar a Persioru, se lo debo a mi hermosa hija. Este desgraciado le ha destruido la vida con su superioridad. –Reflexionó Raopcatle-

Ella ya tenía en mente un plan.

EN LA CABAÑA, ya de noche…

Jiuy ingresó en la casa, escuchó ruidos provenientes de la cocina. Delante de la puerta, despacio fue abriéndola hasta que tuvo una perfecta visual de su hermana y Raditz cogiendo como salvajes en la repisa de la cocineta. Ella al ver eso río por dentro, esas cosas le daba gracia. Despacio fue cerrando la puerta para devolverles la intimidad.

Fue hacia el sofá del salón, la gran suerte de que esa cabaña tenía un inmenso ventanal donde de noche se podía ver el cielo y con ello la luna…

-Y pensar que es el lugar donde amaso la pasta de los panecillos… -pensó para luego hacer una mueca de asco- Que hermosa y brillante luna… ¿Roja? *se acercó más para tener una mejor visual*

_-Jiuy Praesens, praeteritum et futurum in manibus portant. Cum memoriam memini, et quod pro salute mundi vincere debent._

-¿Eh? ¿Qué fue esa voz?! –Cuestionó Jiuy-

-_Verba Raopcatle Audi, transgredimini ordines Persioru._

_-Ordinum audiuntur divinitatis__.-_Respondió Jiuy estando en un repente trance-

-¡Qué diablos! –exclamó Raditz que había salido desnudo después de terminar su turno nocturno [ NA: No piensen que la pareja ha estado demostrándose su amor todo el día… han ido haciendo pausas a lo largo del día xD] viendo a Jiuy levitar con el pelo erizado en estilo Súper Saiyajin.

Jiuy cayó. Raditz desnudo (;D) fue a socorrerla.

-Ay, me duele la cabeza. Esas voces…-intentaba hablar Jiuy aturdida-

-¿Que voces Jiuy? –cuestionó Raditz preocupado-

Jiuy se desmayó…

Hace unos 17 años… En el bosque de las Tierras del Este. Ya comenzaba el largo y frio invierno, se podían ya apreciar los picos de las más altas montañas pintados en blanco.

Una aldea, la aldea Pui, últimamente estaba siendo saqueada y atacada por un grupo de despiadados guerreros con el nombre de Tanirsics. El jefe del grupo, Jilk un hombre de 37 años, estaba buscando una mujer para que diera a luz su primer vástago y según le habían explicado una chica de 29 años, Taya, era un buen partido. Toda una guerrera. Solo que ella no venía nunca en la dicha aldea.

Un día, puede que el más oscuro, en la aldea Pui Taya se presentó… Jilk la estaba esperando.

-No por favor, dejen a mi hija! Dejen a mi hija! Tayaaaaa! –Gritaba Toko lanzándose agresivamente sobre uno de los captores de su hija pero fue golpeada y tirada como una basura en el suelo-

-Mamá! Mamá! Estaré bien, no te preocupes. –Respondió entre llantos Taya- Jilk no te atrevas a tocar a mi madre. –Amenazó Taya a su captor-

-Jajajaja,*se relamió los labios sádicamente* ¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? –Respondió de manera burlona- Aquí *agarró la mano de ella y junto a la suya la posó en su vientre* nacerá el heredero y gran salvador de este mundo… Y tu mujer estúpida no me lo vas a impedir… -dijo de manera amenazante- ¿Dónde está la mocosa? Tráemela quiero verla.

-Aquí estoy idiota! –dijo la pequeña y valiente de Aome con 11 años de edad-

Ella también fue raptada.

Poco tiempo después la madre de Taya murió a causa de un grave catarro o al menos eso creyeron todos, la verdadera causa fue la depresión por haber perdido su única hija y a la quien consideraba su nieta, Aome.

Ese mismo año se celebró la unión entre Jilk y Taya.

Domi tuam...

-Lord Jilk, ¿cuándo nos traerá el ansiado heredero? –Preguntó de manera discreta Persioru-

-No sé, cuando esa zorra de Taya se embarace, por ahora le está costando… creo que toma infusiones anticonceptivas, ¿Tu qué crees? –respondió Jilk sin voltear al rostro de su acompañante-

-No te preocupes, si lo hace lo sabré…

Et in utero matris tuae

Naciste, para ser la salvadora de los Akuma. Para portar paz. Honra a tu madre, no te pido que lo hagas por tu padre… él fue un cerdo.

-Espera! Espera! No te vayas! ¡Ah! *Jiuy hizo un gran respiro* Se tocó el rostro, estaba sudada y dentro de su cama. *Observó los alrededores de su lecho* ¿¡Que fue eso?! Que sueño más raro…Recordaba estar en el salón. Esto es muy extraño! –pensó Jiuy confusa-

El día ya había comenzado en el Monte Paoz, una casa de familia estaba emprendiendo su rutina diaria…

-¿Gohan? ¿Pequeño quieres venir con papá a cazar? ¿Gohan? –Preguntaba un hombre con cabellos negros en picos-

Segundos después un niño de 4 años recién cumplidos salió de su recamara y se acercó a ese hombre, Gokú. Cuando ya estuvo lo más cerca posible… Le tiró del Gi naranja que su padre traía puesto.

-Si papi, yo quiero, yo quiero pero mamá no me va dejar salir… Tengo que estudiar japonés y si no lo hago se va enfadar... –respondió el pequeño Gohan bajando la cabeza y haciendo una mueca de tristeza-

Gokú bajo hasta quedar a la misma altura que su hijo, le pasó su mano en la cabecita en forma de caricia y le dijo:

-*risa* No te preocupes, *volteó para ver la puerta de su recamara* ahora está durmiendo… Venga vámonos antes de que se despierte y nos grite jejejeje…

-Sí! Vámonos! –respondió Gohan asintiendo ahora emocionado y contento-

Tiempo después padre e hijo se encontraban a las afueras de su hogar, iban hacia el rio para pescar lo que sería su desayuno.

-Papá… ¿Recojo esas frutas también? –Preguntó Gohan indicando un arbusto de moras-

-Como quieras. –Respondió- Vigila que no te pique una serpiente… *risas*

Gohan se asutó y se apartó rápidamente del arbusto, se rasguño la rodilla con una rama de la planta.

-Papá *lloros* Me dueleeee! Me dueleeee! –Gritaba el pequeño al ver el pequeñísimo rasguño de su rodilla-

-¿Qué paso? –preguntó Gokú- *Gohan le indicó con un dedito la herida* Bha, Gohan eso no es nada… Anda ven te haré un remedio que me enseño mi abuelo Gohan. Espera aquí pequeño –dijo Gokú acariciándole la cabeza-

El niño estuvo solo unos pocos segundos en el lugar hasta que su padre llego con unas cuantas hojas verdes y gruesas más un trozo de corteza de árbol y una roca. Gokú comenzó a resfregar con la roca la hoja que estaba encima de la corteza, daba como producto una especie de pasta verde…

-Papá! Papá! No me metas esa cosa verde, Vamos, Vamos a casa a que mama me desinfecte la herida! *Gokú le aplicó el remedio en la herida* Ayy! Me dueleeeee! *lloros*

-Venga… Gohan no seas llorón! No duele.

2 minutos luego el niño se calmó y prosiguieron con su viaje.

En esos mismos instantes…

EN LA CABAÑA

La pareja, Raditz y Aome sin la compañía de Jiuy, estaban comiendo su desayuno… Pero algo turbaba a ambos.

-Raditz…¿Qué crees que le pasó a mi hermana ? –Preguntó Aome mientras observaba a su esposo sentado enfrente de ella- *Él la cogió de la mano*

-Aome… No lo sé pero encontrándola levitando no fue algo normal. Dejemos que se despierte. Ella nos contará… Por cierto, ¿hoy no teníamos que ir a ver una tal Vulva o Bulma? –Preguntó Raditz cambiando de tema-

-*risas* Se llama Bulma, Bulma Brief. Pronto deberíamos partir… Quiero verte con ropa terrestre*risas*

Raditz se sonrrojó.

-No me voy a meter esa ropa tan estrecha… La probé ayer y mis pelotas se aplastan demasiado! –refunfuño él-

-Raditz! Que vulgar que llegas a ser! Y si no te pones esa ropa te privaré de eso besos mios que tanto te vuelven loco… -dijo Aome guiñándole un ojo-

Raditz respondió con un gruñido y se cruzó de brazos.

-Está bien! Maldita seas mujer!

-Así me gusta…*le besó* ¿Ves? Si haces lo que yo te digo tendrás lo que tu deseas de mí. –Dijo seductoramente creando un ambiente muy sensual que fue interrumpido con la llegada de Jiuy-

-Buenos días gente! –Saludo una recién levantada Jiuy-

La pareja se le quedó viendo unos segundos sorprendida y luego se separó de cuajo avergonzada.

-Vamos! Date prisa! Nos vamos a la Capital del Oeste a ver a Bulma Brief!

-Siiii… ahora voyyyy. –Respondió la chica mientras entraba en el baño-

-Aome, cuando volvamos de la Capital ya le haremos un interrogatorio, ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí mi amor! –respondió Aome con el típico giño-

15 minutos después…

-Ya estoy! –exclamó Jiuy al salir-

Iba vestida con una camisa a cuadros rojo-blanco y jeans. De calzado traía unas botas parecidas a las de Mirai Trunks.

-Oh! Que linda… *risas*-dijo Raditz con sarcasmo-

-Grhrg! –gruño Jiuy por su comentario- Uh! Mira! Raditz con ropa humana… ¿Una camisa blanca y unos jeans? Que poco original… Espera, ¿también las mismas botas y esos guantes raros de los brazos? Que feo! -comentó Jiuy de manera chinchona-

Raditz la ignoró y volteó a ver a su esposa. Aome vestida con un vestido corto, en que se podían apreciar sus hermosas piernas, de color rojo con volantes negros y traía unos zapatos negros de charol de tacón de aguja. En su brazo colgaba un bolso rectangular agraciado de piel blanca.

-Tu sí que eres linda, no, hermosa! *Aome sonrió por su comentario* ¿Ya podrás caminar con eso en tu estado? –Preguntó Raditz con un cierto aire de preocupación-

-No, solo estoy de unas pocas semanas… ¿Vamos? –Incitó ella-

-El aereocoche ya está pronto! Ven Raditz –avisó Jiuy y luego tirando del brazo a Raditz-

-¿Aereocoche? ¿Qué es eso? –cuestionó él intentando frenarla-

-Calla y sube! –Ordenó Jiuy-

-Grrgh! –gruño- Que borde mocosa! –Pensó intentando no matar a la hermana de su esposa-

-Raditz ¿Me ayudas? –Pidió Aome- Se le hacía dificultoso subir en el aereocoche a causa de los enormes tacones de aguja-

-Te dije que no llevaras eso. –dijo él mientras la subía-

Y así la familia despegó hacia el cielo azul para dirigirse hacia la Capital del Oeste…

CONTINUARÁ…

¿Reviews?

Los versos extaños están escritos en latín. Jejeje. Igualmente no son de importancia (no se fíen de la veracidad del traductor), los puse para decorar ya que los Tanirsics imitan más o menos una secta cristiana.

Tanirsics = Cristians. Cristianos en catalán.

Raopcatle = Cleopatra

Persioru = Superior.

¿Cómo será el encuentro de la Familia con la gran científica? Esperemos que tranquilo ;)

¿Se sabrá más de los Akuma? ¿Y de los Tanirsics?

El encuentro de Gokú y Raditz se acerca… Pero el fic aún no termina! Hay mucho aún que escribir.

A ver si consigo actualizar de nuevo en estas navidades.

Un saludo lectores!

-Everysee-


End file.
